


Sweet (Like You)

by klancestxn



Series: Adventures of First Time Parents [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Hinata, come ON he needs to soft for hina once in a while, soft!kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Hinata is pregnant and makes Kageyama get up in the middle of the night to buy him sweets to conquer his cravings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kags is a bit ooc but I wanted him to be soft towards Hina (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

"Kageyama." Hinata moans making Kageyama groan. Hinata moans again, ending in a whine.

"What, dumbass?” Kageyama yawns turning to face Hinata.

"I want ice cream. And I already checked your freezer. There's nothing. Not even a damn chocolate bar." Hinata whines.

"All right." Kageyama sighed sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Hinata feels bad waking his lovely boyfriend up at one in the morning but he really, really wants a tub of ice cream and a jar of peanut butter. But it's been nearly nine months and Hinata’s stomach is smaller than what he expected. Unlike female pregnancies, Hinata’s stomach grew slowly and it looks like a round volleyball now. He is close to popping and he's been staying the weekends with Kageyama at his house or sometimes an entire week straight because Kageyama wants to be there. Even though they have two babies on the way they still live apart.

"What do you want?" Kageyama asks shrugging on a shirt.

"Chocolate ice cream. And a jar of peanut butter, please." Hinata smiles and leans up to peck his cheek.

"You owe me." Kageyama says nuzzling his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck planting a soft kiss. "Call me if anything, okay?" He says halfway out the door.

"Okay. But hurry up. I want to cuddle." The eldest pouts. Kageyama smiles and leans down to peck Hinata’s lips before fully going out.

_**To: Kageyama Tobio  
From: Hinata Shouyou** _

_**Make sure the peanut butter is crunchy and not smooth!** _

Kageyama closes his phone and changes the peanut butter. _Why is there more than one? It's all the same thing._ He thinks.

He looks at the basket making sure he has everything, and something for himself too (read: milk) and heads to the register. He would like to thank God for twenty four hour convenience stores.

"Girlfriend?" The old cashier asks with a knowing smile.

Kageyama frowns. “Boyfriend.”

The cashier apologizes and rings up the items. Kageyama pays and says, ‘Thank you! Good night’ before heading out.

He walks back to his apartment, tightening the jacket around himself. He unlocks the door and puts the bag on the floor. He hangs his jacket on the rack after kicking his shoes off and goes to the kitchen. He puts the milk and peanut butter, since Hinata likes it hard, in the fridge and grabs two spoons before heading upstairs.

"Hinata?" He calls out and walks in the room. "Oi." He says when he spots Hinata looking like a human burrito lying in bed. "Got what you wanted."

Hinata gets up and meets Kageyama halfway, crashing their lips on together. Kageyama drops everything and grabs Hinata's cheeks. He swipes his tongue along Hinata’s bottom lip asking for entrance that he happily grants. Hinata pulls away out of breath but Kageyama kisses down his neck, leaving feather light kisses. Hinata’s grip on Kageyama’s hair tightens making the latter groan. He pulls away and attacks Hinata’s lips again. Kageyama slowly lays him down in bed and positions himself between his legs, mindful of Hinata’s stomach.

Kageyama pulls away and kisses down Hinata’s jawline, neck and chest until he reaches the redhead’s stomach. He raises Hinata’s - his - shirt and kisses the top softly a few times. Kageyama looks up to see Hinata smiling fondly.

Kageyama pecks his mouth again. "I didn't go all the way to the store to leave the ice cream on the floor forgotten, dumbass."

Hinata smiles and pecks his boyfriend’s cheek. "All right."

The ravenet picks up the stuff from the floor and sits in bed. He gives Hinata a tub and a spoon and he takes his own. "This is why I wonder if you're pregnant, too." Hinata laughs.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and takes from the pregnant boys ice cream.

"Hey! You have your own."

Kageyama glares at him and shoves the spoon in his mouth. They start to talk about the most randomest things while eating their ice cream. They talk about their babies that are about to arrive, how strange it will be for them to get back into their hectic schedule and things like that.

After an hour of talking both boys finally fall asleep. Kageyama’s arm is wrapped around Hinata’s waist, his hand resting softly on the baby bump.

Neither were expecting a child, even less two, but they were happy and healthy and that was mattered to them.


End file.
